megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Barong
Barong is a demon in the series. History The struggle between the forces of good and evil is represented in tales from the Indonesian island of Bali. Barong represents the forces of good; it is the protector of mankind, using its charms and magic to defend villagers against the deathly black magic of the witch Rangda. He is a guardian spirit that is most commonly seen in the form of a lion, although each region within Bali has its own version of Barong, the others being a dragon, boar or a tiger. Barong is animated by the brother spirit Banas Pati Rajah to do battle with Rangda in order to restore the balance between good and evil. However, after Rangda is killed, she is eventually resurrected, and Barong must do battle once again. This eternal battle is depicted in rituals seen in Bali, and in recent times have become an attraction for tourists. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Godly Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avatar Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avatar Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avatar Race *Ronde: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avatar Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avatar Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avatar Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Persona 5: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Beast Type, as Barone *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: God Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avatar Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Avatar Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avatar Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Barong can be encountered as a boss by obtaining an item from giving five pearls to the Rangda Adoring Woman in Souhonzan. Using this item in a plasma that appears by the left bottom teleport in Nakano Stone Site's gold level instance will spawn him. He has a rare chance of dropping the Forest King's Mask, which will allow players to fuse him when turned in to the Barong Believer in Protopia. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Barong can teach Nanashi the Tetrakarn, Ziodyne and Nihil Claw skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical, Electricity, ailment and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Barone. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Barong is the Demon Partner of Shin. ''Persona 5'' Barong is the sixth Persona of the Emperor Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Dancing Lion." He is one of two Personas to learn the Invigorate 2 skill and the only Persona to learn Null Elec. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Barong yields the Invigorate 2 skill card. Barong is needed to perform a special fusion with Rangda to summon Shiva. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison, Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Endure\Innate Tetrakarn\Innate Ziodyne\Innate Nihil Claw\71 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Starting from Shin Megami Tensei, the fusion of Barong and Rangda creates Shiva, one of the major gods of Hinduism who represents eternity, creation and destruction. Category:Balinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas